We belong together
by carlie88
Summary: Edward et Bella se connaissent depuis le lycée mais se sont un peu perdus de vue lors de leurs années universitaires. Tout va changer quand Edward, suite à une agression, est hospitalisé à Seattle.
1. prologue

Bonjour à tous! Après avoir longtemps hésité je me lance dans l'écriture de ma fiction en espérant qu'elle vous plaise.

POV Edward

- Edward ! Edward ! Tu m'entends ? Edward reste avec moi !

Je luttai pour ouvrir les yeux. Que venait-il de se passer ? Où étais-je ? Je sentis une pression sur ma main et tournai la tête pour voir de qui il s'agissait mais mes yeux refusaient obstinément de rester ouverts. Il y avait beaucoup de bruit autour de moi, des voix qui me semblaient familières criaient et des bips stridents résonnaient de partout.

-Où… où suis-je ? Demandai-je. Ma voix sonnait bizarre à mes propres oreilles et j'avais la bouche totalement sèche.

-Tu es à l'hôpital Edward.

-Garrett ?

-Oui Edward c'est moi. Ne t'inquiète pas on s'occupe de toi.

-Qu'est ce que …. Que s'est-il passé ?

-Tu venais de sortir de l'hôpital et tu t'es fait tirer dessus. Tu t'en souviens ?

-Non je me souviens de rien. J'ai… j'ai froid. Je sens plus mon corps. Je sens … je sens plus rien…

-Edward ! Edward ! Ouvre les yeux, continu de me parler ! Merde Merde on est en tain de le perdre. Il fait une hémorragie interne il faut l'emmener en chirurgie tout de suite !

J'aurai voulu répondre à Garrett mais je ne pouvais pas. Tout mon corps semblait lourd et j'avais froid. Je me sentais partir. Je luttais pour ne pas perdre pieds, pour rester dans la réalité mais c'était peine perdue. J'étais en train de mourir.

Je me suis toujours demander ce que ressentaient mes patients lors de leur dernier souffle. Avaient-ils peur ? Etaient-ils sereins, en paix ? Voyaient-ils une magnifique lumière au bout d'un long tunnel ? Leur vie défilait-elle devant leurs yeux ? Pour moi rien de tout cela. Juste un visage et un sourire. C'était peut être pas si mal. Elle était de toute façon la seule à avoir véritablement compté pour moi alors il était sans doute normal qu'elle m'accompagne vers la fin. J'espérais que là où elle se trouvait elle était heureuse et qu'elle ne serait pas trop triste en apprenant ma mort. J'espérais qu'elle garderait des souvenirs de nos trois mois ensemble. Des trois plus beaux mois de ma vie. Bella…


	2. Chapter 2

**Bonjour à tous! Voici mon premier chapitre. Je l'ai écrit en moins de 30 minutes, il avait vraiment besoin de sortir j'avais l'impression qu'il m'obsédait depuis une semaine. J'espère qu'il vous plaira.**

**Merci à toutes les personnes qui ont mis mon histoire en favoris ou qui m'ont laissé une review, cela m'a fais vraiment très plaisir!**

**POV Bella**

-Je suis prête ! Criai-je à Jacob en dévalant les escaliers.

Alors que j'arrivais dans le salon où se trouvaient mon père et Jake je vis ce dernier ranger précipitamment quelque chose dans sa poche. Je les regardai tous les deux soupçonneuse.

-Qu'est ce que vous étiez en train de fabriquer ?

-Rien rien du tout. Répondit Jake avec trop d'empressement cependant pour que j'y crois.

Je me tournai vers mon père mais celui-ci leva les mains en l'air comme pour me montrer son innocence.

-Je ne vous crois absolument pas. Mais bon… je laisse passer pour cette fois.

Ils rigolèrent tous les deux puis Jacob me pris la main commençant à m'entrainer vers la sortie.

-Pas la peine de m'attendre ! Criai-je à mon père alors que je franchissais la porte

-Je m'en doutais. Me répondit-il tout simplement.

J'avais beau y être habitué je m'étonnais toujours de la complicité entre Charlie et Jake. Si cela avait été un autre mec jamais Charlie ne m'aurait laissé partir avec tant de facilité. Bien sur Jacob et moi nous connaissions depuis plus de vingt ans et Charlie et Billy depuis plus de trente. Ils étaient les meilleurs amis du monde toujours fourrés ensemble. Mon père n'avait ainsi pas à s'inquiéter pour moi. Jake et moi étions ensemble depuis 2 ans. Pour tout dire nous fêtions nos deux ans aujourd'hui. C'est pour cela qu'il avait insisté pour que je mette une belle robe et pour m'emmener au restaurant.

Durant le trajet il fut étonnant calme. Ce n'était pas vraiment son genre, d'habitude il avait toujours quelque chose à raconter mais là il semblait étrangement nerveux et silencieux. Il n'arrêtait pas de toucher sa poche comme pour vérifier que quelque chose s'y trouvait bien. Après quarante minutes de trajet nous arrivions enfin à Port Angeles. Apparemment Jake avait réservé dans le meilleur restaurant de la ville ce qui me m'était assez mal à l'aise. Il était mécanicien dans un garage et ne gagnait pas beaucoup d'argent.

- Quand repars-tu pour Seattle ? me demanda soudainement Jake alors que nous marchions main dans la main vers le restaurant.

-Dans une semaine. Répondis-je prudemment guettant sa réaction

Depuis plusieurs mois ce sujet était devenu un véritable problème entre nous. Jake vivait ici à Port Angeles tandis que moi j'habitais à Seattle. Il m'avait demandé à de nombreuses reprises de venir emménager avec lui mais j'avais toujours refusé. J'aimais Seattle et l'ambiance des grandes villes. J'avais fait mes études à Seattle, j'y avais mes amis, mon appartement, mon travail et j'étais surement égoïste mais je ne voulais pas quitter tout cela. Jake lui préférais les petites villes. Pour le moment il vivait à Port Angeles mais je savais bien que son rêve était de retourner vivre à la Push et d'y ouvrir son propre garage. Nous évitions donc le sujet depuis des semaines sachant que cela ne nous apporterait qu'une dispute supplémentaire. Jake eut un petit sourire triste mais ne dit rien.

Finalement nous arrivâmes devant le restaurant et y entrâmes. Nous fûmes placés dans un petit coin isolé au fond de la salle. L'ambiance était très romantique, les lumières étaient tamisées, une musique douce résonnait et deux bougies faisaient virevoltées leurs flammes sur notre table. A peine assis un serveur vint nous apporter les menus. Tous les noms des plats me paraissaient bien compliqués et je relevai la tête pour demander à mon petit ami ce qu'il comptait prendre mais il ne paraissait pas plus décidé que moi. Je ne comprenais pas vraiment son comportement depuis que nous étions partis de chez mon père à Forks. Pour quelqu'un ne le connaissant pas il aurait pu paraitre timide et introverti alors que je savais qu'il était tout le contraire.

-Est-ce que tu es sur que ça va Jake ? Tu n'as pas l'air très bien depuis que nous sommes partis.

-Si si ne t'inquiète pas pour moi tout va parfaitement bien me répondit-il en tentant de me sourire.

Sourire qui ressemblait plus à une grimace. J'allais répliquer mais à ce moment là le serveur revint vers nous pour prendre notre commande. Je ne savais toujours pas quoi prendre alors je laissai Jake choisir pour moi.

-Nous prendrons tout les deux le pavé d'espadon grillé à la crème d'asperges accompagné du mille-feuille de crêpes parmentières aux poivrons se décida t-il.

-Et sinon tu as des nouvelles de Seth ? Lui demandai-je pour alléger l'atmosphère qui me semblait pesante

-Oui je l'ai vu la semaine dernière. Tout va bien pour lui et d'après ce que j'ai compris il a même une petite copine.

-Oh vraiment ! Lui demandai-je intéressée.

J'avais toujours bien aimé Seth. Étant petit il vivait à la Push tout comme Jacob et bien qu'il soit plus jeune que nous de trois ans je l'avais toujours apprécié. Il était rafraichissant et ouvert d'esprit et bien sur il avait toujours une histoire en réserve pour vous faire rire.

-Oui elle s'appelle Hanna d'après ce qu'il ma dit. Je crois qu'ils se sont rencontrés en cours. D'ailleurs il a proposé qu'on se fasse un resto tous les quatre un de ses jours.

J'acquiesçai. Cela pourrait être marrant. Quelques minutes plus tard nos plats arrivèrent et je devais bien admettre que c'était succulent. Finalement je passais une bonne soirée. Jake s'était détendu et je retrouvais le garçon rieur dont j'étais tombé amoureuse. A la fin du repas il nous commanda même deux coupes de champagnes. Alors que je l'observais il me prit la main par-dessus la table et commença à la caresser doucement.

-Je t'aime Bella. Aujourd'hui ca fait deux ans que je suis le plus heureux des hommes grâce à toi. Il me sourit tendrement sans relâcher ma main. Sourire que je lui rendais bien que je commence à mon tour à me sentir mal à l'aise. Il continua : j'ai tout de suite su que nous étions faits l'un pour l'autre Bella même si parfois nous avons des points de vue différents sur ce qui nous entoure.

Puis il commença à fouiller dans sa poche à la recherche de je ne sais quoi.

-Bella je t'aime et je veux passer…

Tout à coup je sursautai au bruit de mon téléphone portable. J'adressai un petit sourire d'excuse à Jake et me mis à chercher dans mon sac à main l'objet qui causait ce bruit. Après quelques secondes je le trouvai et j'allais l'éteindre mais le numéro qui s'affichait me troubla. Il me semblait le connaître pourtant il n'était pas entré dans mon répertoire. Étrange. J'adressai un autre sourire d'excuse à Jake et toute penaude je décrochai.

-Oui allo ? Chuchotai-je

-Bella ? Interrogea une voix que je reconnu immédiatement

-Esmé ? C'est bien vous ? Voila bien la dernière personne dont je m'attendais à recevoir un coup de fil.

-Je suis… je suis désolée de te déranger à cette heure ci… mais… Esmé ne put finir sa phrase car sa voix s'était transformée en sanglots qu'elle tentait vainement de contrôler.

-Esmé ? Que se passe-t-il ? Est-ce que vous allez bien ? Lui demandai-je tout à coup affolée.

-Oh mon dieu…mon dieu Bella c'est horrible continua de pleurer Esmé dans le combiné

-Carlisle et vous allez bien ? Rassurez-moi. Je pouvais entendre ma voix partir dans les aigus.

-Nous allons… nous allons bien c'est…

-Alice ? Il est arrivé quelque chose à Alice ? Oh mon dieu comment va-t-elle ? Où est-elle ? J'arrive tout… Je ne pus finir ma phrase car Esmé me coupa

-…pas Alice. C'est E…

Esmé n'eut pas besoin de prononcer son nom pour que je comprenne. Edward. Il était arrivé quelque chose à Edward. Tout à coup mon monde sembla s'effondrer. Vous savez comme dans ces moments où plus rien ne vous semble réel, où tout parait se dérouler au ralenti histoire que vous preniez bien conscience de ce que vous êtes en train de perdre. C'était exactement un de ces moments là.

La voix d'Esmé me ramena au moment présent.

-Il est à l'hôpital. Il est… il est dans le coma. Les médecins nous ont dit qu'il ne se réveillera peut être pas souffla t'elle.

Je ne savais pas quoi dire, pas quoi faire. Je restais figée réfléchissant aux paroles d'Esmé. Ne pas se réveiller ?

-Bella ? Bella tu es toujours là ?

J'aurai voulu réagir et lui répondre mais mon corps refusait de m'obéir. J'étais paralysée.

Soudain je sentis une main me prendre le téléphone que je tenais toujours. Je levais les yeux pour voir Jacob approcher l'appareil de son oreille mais mon cerveau était toujours déconnecté et je ne compris pas un mot de la conversation qu'il eut avec Esmé.

Puis sans trop savoir comment je me retrouvai de nouveau dans la voiture de Jacob. Je ne savais pas où nous allions mais cela n'avait aucune importance. Rien n'avait d'importance. Pour le moment je voulais juste que le temps redevienne normal. Les secondes semblaient interminables et moi je me sentais amorphe comme si j'étais complètement shootée. J'avais l'impression d'être en plein délire.

Environ trois heures plus tard je sus où nous étions. Jake m'avais emmené à Seattle et il se dirigeait vers l'hôpital d'Harborview. Je me rendis soudain compte que nous n'avions pas échangé un mot depuis le restaurant. Je voulais lui dire quelque chose, le remercier d'être là pour moi mais ma bouche refusait de s'ouvrir. Mon corps ne m'appartenait plus. Quand finalement la voiture s'arrêta j'eu l'impression d'être un condamné qu'on s'apprête à exécuter. Je ne voulais pas y aller. Putain de merde ! Qu'est ce que je faisais ici ? Il était hors de question que je sorte de cette voiture pour entrer là dedans. Si je le faisais ca voudrait dire qu'Esmé avait réellement téléphoné. Après tout cela n'avait peut être été qu'une hallucination. J'étais peut être folle ? J'avais toujours pensé que j'étais un peu bizarre, qu'un truc ne tournait pas rond chez moi. C'était maintenant confirmé !

Le bruit de la portière s'ouvrant me sortit de mes pensées. Jacob me tendis la main pour m'inviter à l'accompagner.

-Bella nous devons y aller.

Je ne réagissais pas.

-Chérie, nous sommes à l'hôpital, il faut que tu viennes avec moi.

-Non. Non je ne peux pas. Je veux qu'on rentre à Port Angeles.

-Bella. S'il te plait. Je sais que c'est dur mais il faut que tu viennes avec moi.

Il s'empara de mon bras et me fit sortir doucement de la voiture. Je me mis à frissonner. Nous étions en avril mais les nuits à Seattle étaient toujours très fraiches. Toujours avec mille précautions Jake m'entraina à l'intérieur du bâtiment et se dirigea vers l'accueil. Je l'entendis demander la chambre d'Edward Cullen et expliquer que nous étions des amis. On lui indiqua où aller et de nouveau il m'attrapa par le bras pour me faire avancer. Nous prenions des ascenseurs et tournions dans plusieurs couloirs puis Jacob s'arrêta enfin devant une porte.

-Chambre 53 murmura-t-il. C'est ici.

Alors qu'il allait frapper à la porte deux silhouettes apparurent au bout du couloir. Quand ils s'approchèrent je pus reconnaitre le docteur Cullen accompagné de Jasper. A l'instant où ils me virent ils se figèrent mais bien rapidement je me retrouvais dans les bras de Carlisle. Je l'avais toujours trouvé très rassurant et je compris que c'est exactement ce dont j'avais besoin à ce moment précis. Les barrières que j'avais mises en place au restaurant cédèrent et j'éclatai en sanglots. Il me serra encore plus fort et je l'entendais renifler tentant surement de ne pas pleurer lui aussi.

-Merci d'être venue Bella souffla-t-il dans mes cheveux.

Je me reculais et essuyais les larmes de mon visage.

-Que s'est-il passé ? Je croyais qu'il travaillait à Chicago ? Demandai-je

Je vis Carlisle s'affaisser et je savais que cette situation devait être vraiment très dure pour lui mais j'avais besoin de savoir.

-Oui il était à Chicago ça s'est passé là bas, on l'a fait transférer à Seattle dans l'après-midi. On ne sait pas trop ce qu'il s'est passé. Apparemment il venait de finir sa garde dans l'hôpital où il travaille et il s'est fait tirer dessus.

-Tirer dessus ? répétai-je stupéfaite. Mais par qui ? On l'a arrêté ? Pourquoi lui avoir tiré dessus ?

Les questions se bousculaient dans ma tête

-Non Bella. On ne sait rien je te l'ai dit.

Il allait ajouter quelque chose mais à ce moment là la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit laissant apparaitre Esmé. Ses yeux étaient rouges et son beau visage complètement ravagé par la tristesse et les larmes.

-Oh Bella tu es là. Elle me serra elle aussi dans ses bras tout comme son mari un peu avant.

-Nous avons fait aussi vite que possible lui répondis-je alors qu'elle me lâchait.

Elle se tourna ensuite vers Jake et l'enlaça lui aussi. Il parut tout d'abord surpris mais lui rendit finalement son étreinte.

-Est-ce que…est ce que je peux le voir ? Finis-je par demander

Esmé hocha la tête et ouvrit un peu plus la porte pour me laisser passer. Je remarquais que ni elle, ni Carlisle ou même Jacob ne me suivirent.

La chambre était plongée dans le noir mais cela n'avait pas d'importance. Alice était dans la pièce elle aussi, installée sur une chaise près du lit de son frère elle lui tenait la main.

Aucune de nous ne parla pendant plusieurs minutes. Qu'y avait-il à dire de toute façon ? La situation parlait d'elle-même. Je tournais mon regard vers Edward. Il était relié à plein de tubes eux même reliées à différentes machines. Malgré cela je ne pus m'empêcher de constater à quel point il était beau. Rien n'avait changé chez lui. Son visage angélique, sa mâchoire carré, ses traits fins, ses cheveux désordonnés. C'était bien lui. Je restais quelques minutes de plus à le regarder quand Alice se leva doucement.

-Je vous laisse quelques minutes chuchota-t-elle avant de s'éclipser de la pièce.

Je m'installai sur la chaise qu'elle occupait un peu plus tôt et pris sa main dans les miennes. Je n'arrivais toujours pas à croire se qu'il se passait. Edward, que je n'avais pas vu depuis plus d'un an, était là, couché sur ce lit d'hôpital, dans le coma. Comment en étions nous nous arrivé là ? Pour moi rien de tout cela n'avait de sens. Rien de tout cela n'aurait du arriver.

Je restai là, à son chevet sans pouvoir me rassasier de son visage ou de la douceur de sa main.

A un moment, je ne saurais dire si c'était au bout de 10 minutes ou d'une heure, on frappa à la porte. Celle-ci s'ouvrit sur les parents d'Edward accompagnés d'un homme d'une quarantaine d'années.

-Bella, voici le docteur Wilder, c'est lui qui s'est occupé d'Edward depuis son arrivé ici me présenta Carlisle.

Je me levai et serrai brièvement la main qu'il me tendait.

-Est-ce que… Est qu'il y a le moindre espoir qu'il puisse se réveiller ? Demandai-je

Le docteur Wilder regarda alternativement Carlisle puis sa femme avant de me répondre.

-Et bien il y a dans tous les cas de coma une chance pour que l'état du patient s'améliore et qu'il se réveille mais je ne vais pas vous mentir, dans le cas présent cette chance est vraiment infime.

Je hochai la tête et il continua.

-Pour le moment ce sont les machines qui le maintiennent en vie. Il n'est pas capable de respirer et son cœur s'arrêterait de battre si nous le débranchions. De plus comme je l'ai déjà dit à monsieur et madame Cullen plus tôt, son état ne présente aucun signe d'amélioration.

Il dut voir la panique qui me traversa à ce moment là car il posa gentiment sa main sur mon épaule en un geste rassurant.

-Il parait que dans certains cas, parler au patient aide. Peut être qu'il peut nous entendre.

Je lui fis un sourire de remerciement.

-Cependant, ajouta-t-il. Cependant sachez que son état peut très vite se dégrader. Et bien que j'espère un progrès je me dois de vous conseiller de lui faire vos adieux maintenant.

Il finit par sortir tandis que j'entendais Carlisle apaiser sa femme. Lui faire mes adieux ? Comment pourrais-je lui faire mes adieux ? Comment pouvait-on faire ses adieux à l'homme qui était probablement votre âme sœur ?

Finalement Carlisle et Esmé ressortirent de la salle et je retournais m'asseoir aux cotés d'Edward.


End file.
